Chica nueva o una antigua amiga?
by Himari chan
Summary: Hinamori Amu es trasladada a una nueva escuela por lo que conoce nuevos amigos y se encuentra con algunas viejas amistades pero que pasaría si una de estas viejas amistades le hacen florecer antiguos sentimientos que creia que no volvería a sentir...
1. PROLOGO

**Himari chan : Ohayoo!**

**Ikuto: Ohayo *w***

**Himari chan: ahh ikuto! Pero que haces aqui!?**

**Ikuto: nee es que acaso me están botando? ¬o¬**

**Himari chan: no claro que no por mi quedate todo lo que quieras *¬***

**Ikuto: hehe**

**Himari chan: ** esta bien sigamos! :D**

**Ikuto: ya quiero que este comienze … dime podre venir todo el tiempo que quiera ?**

**Himari chan: etoo… AHHH! neko hentai!*desmayo***

**Ikuto: tsk… amu ya estuvo conversando con ella ¬¬u en fin comenzemos con este capi *w***

**Bien en este fic Amu, Ikuto, Kukai , Utau, Naguegiko, Rima y Tadase ¬¬ tendrán la misma edad nee? Es decir 16 años ;)**

**Todos cruzan el cuarto año de secundaria a excepción de Yaya y Kairi que son un año menor**

**(N.A : mis intervenciones)**

**- pensamientos de los personajes –**

***emociones, expresiones, acciones***

**INNER: los personajes de shugo chara no son de nuestra propiedad sino de PEACH-PIT de lo contraio "X" seria todo nuestro *¬***

**Ikuto: hablas de mi? ^ ^**

**INNER: pero por supuesto *.* … ehh digo CALLATE NEKO HENTAI!**

**Ikuto: entonces si era por mi ^^**

**INNER: O/./O**

**Prologo:**

Como todos sabemos en todas la escuelas siempre hay un o una estudiante que destaca entre los demás ya sea por su popularidad y/o estudios en esta historia no es la excepción Hinamori Amu a pesar de entrar a una nueva escuela llena de celebridades demuestra tener mucha más popularidad que los demás gracias a sus recientes presentaciones tanto en el mundo del teatro como en la música; pero se ve afectada por grandes personalidades de cantidades de compañeros entre ellos lo que mas le atria era la personalidad única de uno de sus compañeros, llamado Tsukiyomi Ikuto que con el tiempo se dara cuenta de que es el dueño de su corazón…

**Ikuto: bueno a mi si me gusto ****

**INNER: será porque Amu se interesa en ti? xD**

**Himari chan(YO): nee es eso cierto Ikuto? ¬//¬**

**Amu: AHHHHH! Como que me dare cuenta de que a ese neko hentai es dueño de mi corazón!**

**Ikuto: que acaso no es verdad * tomandola de la cintura***

**YO e INNER: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! O/./O**

**Amu: ahhh! sueltame neko hentai!**

**Ikuto: ^^**

**Himari chan (YO): si quieren que continuemos con este fic. mandenos rewies...^^**

**INNER: pleaseeeeeeeee! es nuestor primer fic no sean malitos si? *-***

**Ikuto: gracias a las amigas de Himari **( silvia y estefany )**


	2. Llegada de una nueva alumna

**Himari Chan(YO): eheheh gracias por los rewies**

**INNER: si nos han hecho muy felices gracias gracias**

**Ikuto: muchas gracias a todos !**

**Himarichan: nee ikuto tu estas feliz porque seguiremos con el fic no?**

**Ikuto: ...**

**INNER: naa a de ser porque quiere saber que planeamos entre el y amu o no?**

**Ikuto: ahhh? *sonriendo pícaramente* claro que no**

**Himari chan: bueno sigamos ...**

**Nueva alumna, nueva vida y nuevas amistades…**

En el centro del instituto todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos ya que era principio de clases y se comentaba que una nueva alumna iba a ingresar al 4to año de secundaria todos estaban emocionados dado a que la nueva alumna tenía muy buena popularidad gracias a su carrera de teatro y algunas cuantas canciones, si todos lo estaban menos uno de los alumnos que cruzaba el año…

-Tsukiyomi ven aquí!- dijo kukai

-ehh? porque tanto escándalo por la chica nueva? - interrogo el peliazul-

Hola soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto paso al 4to año de secundaria, tengo el pelo azul del mismo color que mis ojos,soy alto y no se que mas decir además de añadir que soy casi como un gato que busca solo la libertad... por eso es que nació Yoru; mi chara...- y el que me llama es mi amigo Kukai nos conocimos en la primaria cuando me trasladaron a este colegio simpre fue muy atento y deportivo pero sobretodo una persona en quien confiar y también tiene un chara llamado Daichi-

-¡EHH!-exlamó Kukai- Ikuto ella es una chica muy importante en el mundo de la estrellas! su nombre es Hinamori Amu, lo recuerdas?

-Himari...qué?-interrogo el confuso peliazul.

-Ahh...-Kukai suspiró- Ikuro, eres imposible-Añadió.

°°° en otro lado °°°

-Bien supongo que este es un nuevo comienzo -o-u- dijo desanimada la pelirosa.

-go amu chan go go!-dijo mi chara rosada-

-hehe gracias Ran!-agradecí

Hola soy Hinamori Amu hoy empiezo el 4to año de secundaria en una nueva escuela asi que espero no tener muchos problemas en acostumbrarme; tengo el pelo color rosa aproximadamente de un largo hasta la cintura, de tez clara, ojos ambarinos y cuerpo de compostura delgada y una talla promedio de 1.65? nee no me e medido hace mucho -.-u

-no te preocupes amu chan de seguro haras varios amigos ;)- dijo mi chara azul sacándome de mis pensamientos-

- es cierto de suu-dijo mi chara verde-

-tienen razón chicas! Vamos! :D -les dije-

- este será un dia con muchas sorpresas- dijo mi chara amarillo-

- que quieres decir Día?- pregunto la pelirosada- no obtuve respuesta por parte de mi chara amarilla pero sabía que algo de mucha importancia ocurriría este día-

**°°° instituto°°°**

Después de una larga charla de bienvenida como todos los años lo alumnos pasaron a sus respectivas aulas…

- eso!-grito el pelirojo.

- felicitaciones Kukai * gambare!-dijo el chara de dicho pelirojo-

por qué tan emocionado Kukai?-preguntó Ikuto- Amm ya veo este año también estudiaras con mi hermana verdad? *viendo la lista de alumnos para sus respectivas aulas*

-etoo… Oh mira Ikuto no nos habran puesto en la misma clase pero... te toco con Hinamori Amu que afortunado!-exclamó kukai-

-ah … Kukai no sabes disimular tu felicidad en absoluto -_- -dijo Daichi- … o.Ó viene alguien*escondiéndose*

-si como digas ¬o¬ ahhh … ¨* suspiró el semi neko*

- awwww es tan lindo y tierno**-gritaron ciertas chicas-

- y eso?-preguntó Kukai-

- tsk me ha tocado de nuevo junto al mini rey ¬¬

- Ni creas que yo estoy feliz de esoTsukiyomi! ¬-¬*-dijo el rubio.

- Chicos pasen ya! Y ubíquense en sus asientos tengo algo que decirles-dijó el sensei-

- hai! -o- -dijeron todos a la vez.

- uhh que obedientes eso me da miedo -.- - dijo nikaido sensei

- hey sensei cuando presentara a la chica nueva?- dijo uno de los chicos.

- con que eso era… en fin chicos presten atención, Hinamori pase por favor…*invitando a la nueva alumna a pasar dentro del aula*

Al ingresar la pelirosa muchas miradas se fijaron en ella por lo cual se pueso muy nerviosa, pero logro alzar la vista para toparse con unos ojos color zafiro que la petrificaban desde la esquina del aula a lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque no haya podido divisar bien la cara del portador de aquellos bellos ojos que tanto le facinaban…

- wow realmente es muy linda! **-dijo uno

- nee Amu no quieres sentarte conmigo?-dijo otro

-Amu tienes novio?-se oyó gritar

Cada uno de los chicos decían preguntas con la misma intención; es decir ganarse la confianza de la nueva alumna…

-ejem! … ejem!... EJEM! – *silencio* bien como ya todo se callaron y veo que saben suficiente sobre la nueva alumna dare por innecesaria la presentación de la jovencita, y dime Hinamori en donde deseas sentarte?

**IKUTO POV:**

- eh bueno yo… bien ps…

Veía como la pelirosa trataba de decidirse lo cual me resulto muy divertido no sabía el porque aquella chica me estaba haciendo sentir algo nostálgico de alguna manera eso era lo que yo sentía…

Bueno Hinamori no quisiera apresurarte pero que tal si yo decido por ti?- le pregunto el sensei- a lo que ella respondió con un leve sonrojo diciendo un hai,que fue casi inaudible para todos, todos exepto a mi ya que mis oídos estaban muy bien desarrollados, después de todo soy como un gato- agregó el peliazul.

mmm bueno que tal si…- todos levantaban sus manos hasta las chicas lo hicieron lo cual me sorprendió hasta que comprendi que lo hacían por tratar de imitarla y sacarle provecho a su popularidad – Tsuyukomi que tal si te sientas con Tsukiyomi eh HInamori?-

**FIN DEL IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV:**

Pude sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba mientras el me miraba supe entonces que aquel chico de ojos zafiros era con quien me iba a sentar de ahora en adelante como no reaccionaba mis cahras llamaron mi atención diciéndome que me moviera a lo cual hice caso ya que sino tendría un mal comienzo y todos verían como soy en realidad es decir tímida y nada spicy no podía permitirme aquello así camine decidi y le dije…

- ho- hola , si lo sé eso no sono muy cool que digamos-pensó amu- pero mis charas me daban animós para seguir adelante, al sentarme me di cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarme; a pesar de que ya habían comenzado las clases; no pude concentrarme demasiado por eso ojos que cada vez me acorralaban más y más hasta que…

- Oye acaso tengo algo? Porque me miras de esa manera? ¬//¬-dije exaltada-

- je mi nombre es Ikuto no "oye" y te miraba porque veo que tu también tienes charas verdad?. -Me respondió-

-ehhh! Entonces tu también… - fue cuando sono el timbre del receso y todos salieron hasta que solo qedamos nosotros dos…

**FIN DEL AMU POV**

- neee Ikuto ya puedo salir- nya?-dijo el chara del peliazul.

- kyyya que lindo que es! -dijo amu- *abrazando al chara*

- nyaaa Ikuto auxilio nya!-gritaba yoru-

- jeje... -sonrió Ikuto-

- nee amu que es todo ese alboroto? –dijo Miki- *saliendo del bolso de la pelirosada ocasionando que suelte a Yoru*

- * temblando* iku- ikuto T-T

- Ohh! OoO - dijo miki sorprendida-

- Hai!-dijeron los otros charas-

- nee Miki ya cierra la bocota! xD -dijo Ran-

- eh? * saliendo de su trance* gomenee -dijo Miki * muy apenada*

- en fin nuestro charas ya se conocieron del todo pero creo que nosotros aun no -dijo el semi neko-* mostrando una sonrisa *

- eh? EHHH! Pero pero qu- que haces ikuto?* viendo como el neko se acercaba más y más

**(N.A: bien así termina el primer capi, como se hábran dado cuenta me falto algo de inspiración con el nombre de la escuela...(INNER: y así te crees dueña del fic! ¬¬) en fin nadie dijo que en este fic los charas no podían enamorarse así que de ahi viene la pareja me mikiXyoru nee?)**

**Himari chan: pues yo creo que quedo bien no?**

**INNER: eso dices tú! Que lo digan los lectores :3**

**Himari chan: se supone que deberías apoyarme *-***

**INNER: y eso por qué?**

**Himari chan: Grrrr -.-***

**INNER: ahhhhh! Pero pero que haces…o.Ó ESPERA NO NO POR FAVOR NO… (música de violines*TERROR*)NO…NO… NOOO…!… x-x**

**Himari chan: nee por favor no se preocupen por mi inner no le paso absolutamente nada *-***

**INNER: Himari eres… eres un MOUNSTRO…AHHH! X.x**

**Himari chan: decias?**

**INNER: sigues siendo un… ahh olvidalo u.u***

**Ikuto: no se olviden de seguir mandándonos rewies para la conti °°°**

**Himari chan: ikuto kun! *¬***

**Yoru: a este paso la habitación se inundara Himari chan – nya ¡! Dejen rewies e ikuto se los agradecerá nya! :3**

**Himari chan: uh? ahh! cierto muchas gracias a ChocolatePancake y a dany14-black8 por sus consejos ... arigatooo!**


	3. Conociendo o recordando amistades?

**Harumi chan: Ohayo! **

**Ikuto: Ohayo!**

**Harumi chan: nee ikuto estaba saludando a los lectores ¬3¬**

**Ikuto: lo sé acaso yo no puedo saludarte?**

**Himari chan: eh si claro -//- Ikuto baka! qu- que haces?!**

**Ikuto: mmm abrazarte?**

**Himari chan: KYAAAA!* desmayo***

**Ikuto: jeje **

**Inner: sabes creo que te gusta verla sonrojarse y luego desmayarse no?**

**Ikuto: ehhh? Como crees? *con una sonrisita***

**Inner: ahh * supiro* dado a que Himari Chan se desmayo continuearemos esta charla luego - o - ah! Ikuto bajala ya!**

**Ikuto: nop luego te la triago :3**

**Himari Chan: ehhh? WTF IKUTO! O//O *DESMAYO***

**--- continuando---**

**UN DÍA AGITADO**

-am? Pero que haces? –preguntó el peliazul- * viendo como la chica se cubria el rostro*- jaja no pensaras que iba a besarte verdad?

-nani?!-grito amu.

-jaja lo pensantes! Bueno no es algo anormal todas piensan lo mismo –dijo el neko-

-QUEEEE!-gritó- Yo nunca pensé eso… además ya quisieras TÚ que yo te besara! Jum!

-por favor! Ja! Si yo quisiera besarte lo haria cuando quisiera…* acercándose*

-hmp!-pénso amu-* volteando hacia un lado por lo cual no reacciono a la cercanía del neko*

-en serio piensas que no podría? –pregunto sensualmente-

A lo que Amu reacciono y comenzó a alejarse más eso no molesto al neko ocasionando que este la tomara por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el para plantarle un beso en los labios…

-Iku… Ikuto…-dijo amu- *cerrando los ojos*

Como los charas se habían ido a jugar nadie les aviso a estos dos que había alguien cerca por lo que extrañamente ninguno se separo del otro…

-nee Ikuto estas aquí….?-preguntó el pelorojo- Ohh creo que me voy para otro lado…

-EHHH espe- espera Kukai! *alejándose de Amu*

-pero si aquí estoy de más *saliendo del aula* (insertar risa KusuKusu)

-EHHHH! No no es lo que crees!-grito rápidamente Amu-

- jaja Ikuto eres un Don Juan jaja-dijo Kukai-… oh pero qué!... *viendo a Amu*

-am… que le paso?-pregunto extrañada la pelirosa.

-nee Amu se te olvido quien eres?*acercándose nuevamente*

-eh?- pregunto con su cara al rojo vivo-

- jaja! Amu eres un caso! Jaja- se burlo el neko

-oyeeee!-exclamó

- pe- pero si es… AHHHHH!-gritó el pelorojo al volver en sí- … Ikuto! Justo te besas con la nueva alumna ahh!*suspiró* Pero que afortunado!

-ahh! Espera no no es eso – se apresuro a decir amu-

-ja! Pero que dices si hace un rato no te despegabas de mí –dijo el neko

-hey… Kukai por que demoras tanto!? -Pregunto una rubia

-EHHHHHHHH! –se escucho gritar a ambas chicas

-Amu! Eres tu?!- dijo la rubia

-Utau! Qe sorpresa!-dijo amu

-se conocen?- preguntaron los chicos

-claro que si Ikuto! Que no la recuerdas?-interrogo la joven, dejando así a una amu muy confundida

-ah?

-pero… ahh…veo que no has cambiado Amu

- que estas insinuando!? –dijo una mau muy molesta-

-no te enojes amu-rogo la rubia- nee Amu el es mi hermano Ikuto-agregó * señalanado al neko*

-EHHHHH! Como dices?!-dijeron la pelirosa y el peliazul exaltados

-jeje -.-u … ikuto ella es la niña con la que jugábamos de niños y tu primer a… * amu le tapa la boca*

- jeje bueno creo que ya todos recordamos verdad? –dijo nerviosa

-ujum * safandose de Amu*aww mi fresita

- aww mi HDP*abrazando a utau*

- hdp?-preguntaron los chicos *imaginándose la traducción de esas iniciales*

-exacto!-dijo utau muy orgullosa

- NANI?!-gritaron ellos

-ahhh! no es lo que piensan!- grito la rubia

- Quise decir Helado De Pocholate ¬3¬- corrigió amu

-ahhhh …

- MAL PENSADOS! – dijeron al unisono ambas amigas

-bueno…entonces Amu conocias a utau e ikuto desde tu infancia?-preguntó kukai

-hai! –respondió

-y no paso nada interesante con este neko?-dijo- Porque por lo que vi no parecía que no se recordaran jeje (insertar risa Kusu Kusu)

-ahhh? que viste kukai?-preguntó intrigada la rubia

- buenooo… *mirando a ikuto * quien lo miraba con cara de que si hablas te mato…* ehh no no vi nada-mintió el pelirojo

-ommmm! –dijo*sacando la lengua a ambos chicos* bien Amu es hora de que nos alejemos de ellos y te presente algunas amigas ne?

-ok ? kyaaaaa…*utau la jalaba en carrera*

- oye Kukai…-dijo Ikuto

- sep?

-tu no viste nada -completo el peliazul

- claro que no es más con quien estabas hace un rato ikuto?-dijo Kukai

-exacto … emm algo más creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con mi hermana *mirándolo como quien examina un UFO*

-jeje por qué lo dices Ikuto? *viendo a Utau y a Amu alejarse*

**Himari: siento que mis capis sean tan cortos prometo hacerlos más largos la próxima vez T-T**

**INNER: veeeeeeeeeeees!... has defraudado a los lectores…**

**Himari: lo sientooo T.T**

**INNER: y también a tus amigas y amigos…**

**Himari: lo sientoooo T.T**

**INNER: y también a tu familia…**

**Himari: Lo sientooooooooooo!**

**INNER: y a tu …**

**Himari: e- espera QUE TIENE QUE VER MI FAMILIA CON ESTO!**

**INNER: no lo sé pero me pareció divertido :p**

**Himari: INNER! …**

**INNER: y por eso nos vemos en el próximo capi! Adioos!**

**Himari: ni creas que escaparas tan rápido!**

**INNER: waaa! o.Ó mira no es Ikuto!**

**Himari: eh donde donde?! *mirando a todos lados* AHHHH! INNER BAKA! ese es TADASE puag! Xp lo hiciste apropósito! Iugh!**

**Tadase :hey!**

**INNER: jeje dejenos rewies sino habrá tadamu**

**Himari: hablá por ti yo no pienso escribir nada asi u.ú… ja né!**


	4. Nuevas amistades y viejos recuerdos

**Nuevas amistades, y viejos recuerdos**

**INNER: Ohayoo! bien se que les sorprende que yo los salude y no Himari pero como ella no aparece e Ikuto tampoco me e tomado las molestias de comenzar yo misma asi que...**

**Himari: comi qa io detu*como que no estoy!***

**INNER: ignoren ese sonido y sigamos jeje -_-**

**HImari: vo o ogarpelos *vas a pagarmelas! *-* ***

**Ikuto: llegue! ^^ uh? que hace Himari atada y que es eso que le cubre la boca? o.o... ah!**

**Inner: tu también quedate ahi sentadito ^^ comenzemos**

**Himari e Ikuto: hmp!**

**

* * *

  
**

Mientras Amu era jalada por Utau está comenzaba a orar por su propia seguridad ya que nunca había corrido tanto…

-Utauuu! Para ya!-dijo casi implorándole.

-Chicas tengo alguien a quien presentarles-dijo la rubia parando de correr

-OUCH! Nee utau cuando pares así de derrepente deberías de avisarme- dijo sobándose la nariz –

-Utau chan! T-T-dijeron una vocecitas-

-oigan ya paren de llorar fueron ustedes quienes corrieron a jugar con Daichi- dijo molesta

-ah! Eru* Iru*!-dijo amu

-Kyaaaa- dijeron ambas charas- amu chiiii!

-nee cuanto tiempo amu chi-dijo la chara angelical

-jeje *rió amu*

-hey chicas por cierto donde están Daichi y los demás?

- ne nee! Alguien mellamo?-dijo Daichi

- wao ¡ es tan lindo**- dijo la pelirosada

-amu pareces un perro diciendo wao *risa nerviosa de utau*

-jeje hola amu chan soy Daichi-dijo el chara presentándose- y ellos son

KusuKusu,Pepe,Temari,Rhythm,Hoshi,Sora e Yue…-terminando de presentar a los charas presentes

-Ohayo Amu chan!-dijeron los charas a la vez

-Ohayo-dijo*con una sonrisa en los labios* bueno ellas son miki, ran, suu y día

-Ohayo-respondieron los charas de la pelirosada

-hey utau chan!-dijo otra rubia-

-aquí! Rima!

-que tal Utau chan y…Hina Hinamori AMU!*dándose un tropezón con una diminuta piedrita

-hola, mucho gusto, tu debes ser la dueña de kusu kusu

-como como supiste?-dijo algo preocupada la rubiecita

-solo adivine jeje-*risa nerviosa*

-Kyya, es amu chi!-dijo exaltada otra de las chicas-

-Yaya deja de abrazar así a amu vas a asfixiarla-dijo Uatu *viendo como su amiga cambiaba de colores*

-nee gracias utau chan-agradeció amu

-gomenee amu chi, me emocione demasiado-dijo la peliroja apenada

-no hay problema yaya verdad? Suponso que tu chara a de ser pepe nee?

- ehh si!-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- ah si por cierto ella es Sakary

-mucho gusto Sakary- dijo extendiendo la mano-

-oh… utau y quien es el?-dijo apuntando a un joven de cabellera larga-

-ah te refieres a naguegiko eh?-pregunto pícaramente

-no es lo que crees utau chan!-gritó amu

-lo sé ya que a ti te gusta ikuto kun-le dijo

- ehh yo etoo…-respondio amu sonrojándose- ahh! Aun no m has repondido utau!

-jeje es un chico de mi clase y sus charas son Temari y Rhythm-respondió

-ahh… AH!!!-gritó amu

-pero que te pasa amu!-dijo utau al igual que sus otras amigas

-es que como como…*mientras veía a naguehiko acercarse*

-hehe hola soy nadegko tu debes ser amu no?-preguntó el joven

- ehh..sí!

-ya veo*sonriendo* bien cualquier duda puedes venir conmigo no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo

-gracias… bueno yo etoo…-vaciló amu

-dime

-esque co- como puedes tener un chara femenino y otro masculino!?

*TODOS CAÍDA ANIME*

-ahh era eso…-dijo naguegiko

-eh siento si te e molestado-dijo amu muy apenada

-no te preocupes amu *dijo sonriendo nuevamente*

-entonces me lo diras…?-preguntó esperanzada

-tal vez algún día amu chan-dijo nague

**AMU POV:**

-jaja –me reí muy nerviosa todos eran muy simpaticos Rima era refinada pero a la vez muy graciosa, Yaya muy linda y adorable pero creo que le gusta parecer una niñita pequeña,Sakari es una chica algo timida pero creo que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas y Naguegiko pues me pareció una persona muy amigable y confiable pero e de admitir que me sorprendió mucho cuando vi a sus charas…

-amu chan- me dijo Yaya sacándome de mis pensamientos- tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?-me preguntó

-no… porque la pregunta

-kyaaa! Amu Chi quisieras venir a casa de Utau a una pijamada?

- ehhh Yaya creo que eso lo debería de decidir Utau-interrumpio la rubia

-Utau verdad que no hay problema?-le pregunto Yaya

-jaja-río mi amiga de la infancia- claro que no hay ningún problema amu puede venir a mi casa cuando lo deseé

-HURRA!-gritó Yaya

-ehh bueno supongo que ire…

-y donde te estas quedando tu amu chan?-pregunto Nadegihko- a lo que pude observar que Rima lo vio atentamente como si buscara algo …

-ehh pues dado a que vine sola, pues me e quedado en un hotel

- QUEEEE! Amu como se te ocurre!-me gritó mi amiga

- qu- que es lo que tiene?-dije

-hmp! Amu deberías de haberme buscado! No tienes porque quedarte ahí, piénsalo ahí no tienes compañía mas que te de tus charas y no digo que este mal pero necesitas más personas a tu alrededor… ya perdiste mucho amu…- eso ultimo mi mejor amiga lo dijo en un susurro a lo que yo me sobresalte ella tenía razón, solo ella sabía mi más profundo secreto…a lo que le respondí…

-y que es lo que sugieres utau?-dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-amu-susurró

-nee Utau chan porque no dejas que amu chan se instale en tu casa?-preguntó naguegiko

-kyaa es ciero utau chan tiene una casa enorme- dijo Yaya

-a mi me parece una gran idea-dijo Rima- tu que opinas Sakari?-agregó

-eh… creo que eso estará bien depues de todo son amigas desde hace mucho no?-dijo

-eh? –pregunte a lo que ella bajo la mirada automáticamente lo cual me ocasiono un poco de nostalgia dado a que hace algunos año yo mantenía la cabeza de esa forma… siempre…

-entonces esta decido!- grito utau lo que me sacó de mis recuerdos-

-eh pero utau tus padres…

- no te preocupes por ellos-me interrumpió solo estamos mi hermano y yo así que no hay excusa…-al escuchar que sus padres no estaban supire pero al recordar que también estaría Ikuto no pude evitar sonrojarme al rojo vivo como un tomate…-

-uh? Amu que te pasa?! AMU!-gritaba mi amiga mientras yo seguía pensando en su endemoniadamente sexy que se había vuelto su hermano hasta que pensé en…

AMU!-gritaron todos-fue lo único que pude recordar antes de desmayarme…por lo cual Utau se convenció de que todo era culpa de que yo estuviera sola y no me supiera cuidar yo misma, cosa que no tuvo nada que ver con mi desmayo…

**FIN DEL AMU POV**

En otro lado…

-Kyaaa! Ikuto Kun! *lanzándose sobre el peliazul

-que es lo que quieres?-respondió el neko

-nee ikuto no deberías de ser así conmigo no ves que yo te quiero mucho?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-ahh-suspiró nuestro neko- ya para si? –agregó

-pe-pero ikuto kun yo no puedo olvidar lo nuestro! Lo nuestro fue algo mágico … yo…yo TE AMO IKUTO!

-tsk!-tapandole la boca- ya te dije que olvides lo que paso si Miyumi?-dijo soltandola-

-pero… Ikuto kun?- lo llamó la castaña sin embargo no hubo respuesta ya que veía como una multitud se empujaban para auxiliar a la pelirosa que era transportada por su hermana y amigos-

-tsk primer día y ya se metió en problemas?!-dijo dejando a la castaña con las palabras en la boca

-Ikuto kun …-dijo tristemente al verlo seguir a los demás

-**ENFERMERIA-**

-Kyaaaa! Ya suéltenme no fue nada solo me desmaye! Ahhh!-gritaba la pelirosa al ver tremenda aguja que pronto la pincharía-

-hmp… así que eso fue lo que paso eh?-dijo el peliazul sobresaltando a todos especialmente a Amu-

-Ikuto nissan- dijo Utau- co-como te enteraste?

-ja! Hablas en serio?-dijo burlandosé- si toda la escuela está amontonada afuera para saber que es lo que le sucedió a Amu-explicó

-todos?-preguntó tímidamente Amu-

-si-respondió el neko- todos hasta yo me preocupe y mucho-dijo acercándose

-eh…? Que haces?

-hmp que acaso no puedo comprobar que estes bien? No me digas que le tienes miedo a una inyección?-preguntó acercándose más y más…

-Tsukiyomi no creo que deberías molestar a Hinamori Amu, ella acaba de desmayarse recuerdas!?-dijo una voz desde atrás-

-hmp… veo que eres tu Hotori… Tadase-dijo con un pequeño fastidio- sabía que en algún momento aparecerías por aca- agregó

-Ta- Tadase?- dijo Sakari tímidamente al voltear para verlo provocando un pequeño pero notable sonrojo

-Hinamori te encuentras mejor?- dijo ignorando al neko –

-eh? Si si eso creo-dijo mirando a su nueva amiga para luego mirar nuevamente a Tadase-así que este es el chico que le gusta a Sakari eh?- pensó la pelirosa

-ya veo, que bueno que sea así verdad Amu?- al escuchar la pelirosa su nombre salir de los labios del rubio provoco que esta se sonrojara sin razón alguna-

-hmp… que prentendes Tadase?-interrumpió Utau-

-no te preocupes Hoshina, solo e venido a supervisar que nuestra nueva compañera no se sienta mal o incluso…incomoda- dijo esto último mirando al neko- verdad Amu? No es correcto que una princesa se sienta mal-agregó mostrando una dulce sonrisa-

-prin- princesa? – repitió Amu

-uh? Dijo Sakari-una princesa?

-tran-tranquila Sakari tu también eres una princesa sabes?-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-

-prin-princesa? Me llamaste princesa! Eso es de un rango muy bajo para mí como te atreves a llamarme así!- dijo Sakari teniendo un cambio de personalidad con su chara-

-eso es muy injusto!- dijo la chara de Sakari llamada Sara

-kyaa! Grito Amu- gomeen gomeen olvide por completo el no decir la palabra- ahh!

- ya ya Sakari basta con este show- dijo Rima jalando de su amiga para ayudarla a volverla en sí –

-yo también iré- dijo Naguegiko- creo que deberías ayudarnos Yaya- agrego

-y por qué?- dijo la pelirroja haciendo pucheros- yo quiero quedarme al lado de Amu chi!

-Yaya puedes ir-dijo Ikuto- por favor necesitamos estar solo los cuatro-dijo esto último refiriéndose a su hermana, Amu, Tadase y a el mismo-con una mirada seria-

- esta bien Ikuto, si tú lo dices- mientras se retiraba algo molesta-

* * *

**N/A: Bien supongo que se dieron cuenta de los nuevos personajes como Miyumi y Sakari nee? Bien aquí las aclaraciones:**

**Comenzemos por Miyumi ella es una chica alta y muy linda suele ser muy cariñosa y creativa sobretodo optimista tiene el pelo negro a la altura de su cadera, sus ojos son del mismo color de su pelo con un brillo en especial el cual solo demuestra al estar cerca a Ikuto a quien le tiene mucho cariño, se conocieron después de que Amu se fuera de repente de las vidas de Ikuto de quien fue novia y Utau con la cual también es muy amiga y quiere como una hermana pero al ver que Amu es la chica de la que le había costado borrar momentáneamente del corazón de su preciado neko para hacerle un espacio a ella volvió se, siente temerosa de perderlo para siempre por lo que se propone atrapar nuevamente el corazón de su amado; nuestra nueva personaje también porta con dos charas, uno de ellas es: Rinko representa el amor que desea expresar libremente hacia sus seres más queridos pero al ser cariñosa y comprensiva con todos ya no sabe como expresarlos de forma diferente y única hacia "Ikuto" y Katira: es como yoru; una neko que nació del deseo de ser como Ikuto por su admiración haciel que luego se convirtió en amor, es su primer chara al conocer a nuestro querido neko…**

**Bien esa fue Miyumi, sigamos con Sakari ****es una chica de pelo negro muy largo agarrado en una coleta alta, con un fleco que le cubre toda la frente, y unos mechones largos que se escapan por los lados, ojos morados, acostumbra usar unos lentes, pero solo cuando están en clases, es algo tímida, pero cuando agarra confianza con alguien se llega a expresar mucho más,sus charas son: Yue: una ninja de traje morado, mas o menos con el traje de anbu, pero sin la mascara, con una capucha, qe cuando se la pone se pone una mascara como la de kakashi, cuando no tiene la capucha se le ven dos chongos como los de naruko (naruto en jutsu sexy) es mi sueño de ser divertida y atletica, pero cuando se enoja tiene un instinto de beber sangre.**

**Sora: parecida a temari, un kimono japones color azul claro, pelo negro con luces gris, tiene una peqeña tiara plateada y un abaniqito en las manos, normalmente vuela en un abanico gigante (como temari de naruto) es mi sueño de ayudar a la gente como lo asen las princesas, es algo alegre pero la mayor parte del tiempo es muy fria y seria**

**Hoshi: es como Dia, pero nadamas en el traje, solo qe color rojo y amarillo y unos guantes largos, el pelo es rubio suelto, y tiene un microfono del lado izqierdo de la cabeza, tiene una diadema con una estrella rosa. Es muy alegre y enamoradiza y casi no se enoja, pero se pone trizte con facilidad y llora, pero es muy buena cantante.**

**Himari: …**

**INNER: bien eso fue todo por hoy verdad himari? verdad pronto se enteraran del secreto de amu *-***

**Himari e Ikuto:…**

**INNER: que tienen?**

**Himrai: no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a poner algo de tadamu!**

**INNER: de que te quejas no siempre será así…**

**Himari: ok ok u.ú en fin … solo que...**

**INNER: nani?**

**Himari e Ikuto: venganza *-***

**INNER: ehh pero chicos yo.. yo solo ahhhh! x_x**


	5. Problemas,confusiones y más sentimientos

neee lamento la demoraaa! ya comenzo mi ultimo año de colegio y comenzaron con pruebas para ver nuestro nivel en fin lo sientoo mucho T-T tratare de subir nuevos capis más rápido :)

INNER: ya esta bien solo comenzemos...¬¬

inner! ¬¬... en fin...-_-

* * *

Himari chan e Ikuto: Ohayo!

Himari: nee nee Ikuto kun …

Ikuto: que pasa?...

Himari: uh? Que pasa? Buaaa Ikuto kun esta muy frío T-T

Ikuto:*suspiró* que querías decirme Himari chan?

Himari: nee ikuto lo anterior fue una bromita jeje *risa nerviosa*

Ikuto: en serio? Yo me tomo las cosas muy en serio

Himari: ehhh?! Ikuto kun estas muy cerca kyaaa!

Ikuto: nee en serio?

Himari: kyaaa! ¨*empujándolo* que si! Hmp…

INNER: himari chaaaan T-T ya limpie tu alcoba

Himari: ok ok muy bien inner

Ikuto: wtf o.o

Himari: mi inner jugo sucio ahora me las esta pagando *-*

Ikuto: ya veo *-*

INNER: T.T cuantas veces debo decir lo siento…

Himari: hmp talvez sea mejor mandarte a ese internado que recomendó valerii chan **

INNER: O.o!

* * *

**Problemas,recuerdos y nuevos sentimientos?**

-Eh ikuto porque deben irse? De que tenemos que hablar? No entiendo nada-preguntó la pelirosa mientras hacía señales para llamar la atención del neko, el cual tenía la vista fija en la puerta- utau que está pasando?!- agregó

-No vas a responderle eh?-dijo suspirando el rubio- entonces… cuando piensas decirle la verdad?

-de que hablas?-preguntó el neko

-TADASE!-interrumpió utau- no tienes porque entrometerte en lo que no te incumbe!-agregó

-Yo solo quiero protegerla y para eso debe de saber lo que ocurrió!

-utau que debe de saber amu?

-ya lo olvidaste que te pasa!?-dijo Tadase

- ikuto lo siento….-dijo utau entregandole una llave la cual incerto en un candado que hacia mucho llevaba el neko …

-uh?-dijo asombrado- pero que demo…?-agregó el neko al ver que estos reflejaban una luz al ser juntados y como esta lo envolvía provocando que los viejos recuerdos del neko volvieran..

-FLASH BACK-

-por qué?! Porque tuvo que pasar esto!-se decía un niño peliazul mientras lloraba

-nee ikuto nissan tranquilízate- decía otra niña muy triste

-que me tranquilice? como quieres que lo haga utau chan! Su familia, toda su familia ha desaparecido y… y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo…

- cierto, no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo-dijo fríamente otro de los niños presentes- nuestros padres viajaron para dar las noticias y están confiando en nosotros para mantener a la heredera a salvo…

-es decir que…

-amu chan sigue con vida?!- preguntó exaltada la niña rubia

-exacto pero aún no sabemos en donde se encuentra ya que está viajo con una de sus amigas que en realidad es una de nuestras compañeras, pero aún no logramos…

-entonces ella sigue viva?-interrumpió el peliazul

-eso es lo que digo pero no sabemos su ubicación pero cuando nos informen debemos decirle la verdad antes de que alguien mas se lo diga

-aún así como podre verla a la cara después de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su fami…

-ya basta! no seas baka! si alguien mas le llegara a decir que su familia murio por causa de una estupida apuesta y que su propia familia mando a matar a otra...

-IKUTO!- gritó otra niña

-ah?-dijeron Tadase y Utau

-IKUTO! IKUTO!- gritaba la niña mientras lloraba- mi mi familia…a muerto IKUTO!-gritaba la azabache

-... TADASE!? la familia de ella?!-dijo apuntando de donde venía la voz- mi-miyumi...-dijo por ultimo derramando sus ultimas lagrimas viendo a la niña llegar

FIN DEL FKASH BACK

-BASTA!-gritó Ikuto

- ella sabra la verdad si eso es lo que ella desea pero aún no es el momento…así que ya puedes retirarte Hotori…-dijo Utau

-como es que yo… olvide todo esto?

-Eso no es justo! Ikuto ahora recuerdas que debes…

-Paren por favor! Por favor dejen de peliar-interrumpió amu casi llorando- por favor ya dejen de gritarse, no me gusta ver a la gente pelear…

-Tranquila amu, no llores- la consintió su amiga- todo está bien si?

-Hmp, creo que debemos hablar afuera Hotori- dijo el neko dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Está bien Tsukiyomi- respondió el mini rey, dejando a Amu y a Utau en la enfermería

EN EL PASILLO

-ikuto no deberíamos quedarnos con amu nya?

-no yoru esto debo hablarlo a solas con el minirey

-nya pero ikuto-dijo el chara preocupado

-yoru ve con los demás charas si? Te prometo que luego te comprare tu favorito-dijo sonriendo

-nya! Esta bien Ikuto-dijo el chara alejándose con una enorme sonrisa

-asi que… que haras para impedir que Amu se entere de la verdad eh?-dijo saliendo de la sombra

-silencio Hotori, acabo de recordar lo sucedido esta bien!

-no esperes mucho Tsukiyomi, esto es crucial ella debe de saber el porque su familia murió lo cual no fue por un accidente!-agregó el rubio

-he dicho que… quien está ahí?

-que? a...amu?-preguntó el rubio

-yo… yo no planeaba espiar yo…

- Que haces aquí?!-preguntó el neko

-quien es ella Tsukiyomi?

- lo lo siento Ikuto Kun no planeaba escuchar nada pero… pero-dijo llorando- si lo que hablan es verdad ella…ella también tuvo que ver con lo de mi familia!-gritó mientras corria

-Miyumi espera!.gritó Ikuto

- no no puede ser ella es Miyumi… Miyumi Fujimaki!?-dijo alterado el rubio

-lo és- respondió el neko- y que ella sepa lo de Amu no es nada bueno-suspiró

-no es posible… los Fujimaki… se supone que ellos deberían de estar…

-muertos?... yo también me asombre cuando me dijo su apellido-explico el neko- la conozco desde la partida de Amu, pero como no recordaba nada del pasado no la reconocí pero verla de nuevo si me causo un sentimiento de nostalgia al igual que con la llegada de Amu… y puedo decir que ella no es ningún peligro pero es injusto…

-Tsukiyomi… ahora Fujimaki sabe la verdad de los Hinamori…

-pero ella no sabe que hubo cierto problema entre ellos-agrego el neko

-pero si sabe que su familia no murió en un accidente ni la de ella, ni la de Hinamori…eh?Tsukiyomi?-buscando al neko desaparecido-

-EN LA ENFERMERÍA-

-nee utau porque tanto escándalo entre Tadase e ikuto? Que les paso?

-no Amu a ellos nada, en cambio a ti…

-Utau chan…-dijo abrazandola- no tienes porque ponerte así por mi entiéndelo lo de mis padres fue… fue solo un accidente si?

-QUE NO AMU!-gritó la rubia

-uh? Utau chan porque te molestas?

-o… olvidalo amu… sabes que siempre has sido como una hermana para mi verdad? Y que siempre protegeré verdad?

-porque lo preguntas?

-solo repondeme amu…

-ahh…-suspiró la pelirosa- claro que lo sé utau-dijo esto último sonriendo a lo que la rubia también le sonrio

-HINAMORI!-gritó una voz desde fuera-

-ah?

-HINAMORI DEJAME ENTRAR!- gritó nuevamente

-nee utau chan porque no abres la puerta?

- necesitas descanzar…-dijo utau haciendo caso omiso a la voz

-HINAMORI…dijo "x" llorando… po… por favor…

-ya basta utau chan no puedo descanzar si no se quien es-dijo levantándose para abrir la puerta-

-amu no!- pero amu ya había abierto la puerta- a… amu? Preguntó utau

-que haces levantada Hinamori?-dijo Tadase

-uh? Tadase… que que haces aquí? -Dijo amu- e Ikuto?

-no te preocupes Hinamori el ya vendrá si?además tu debes descanzar te desmayaste y aun es el primer dia de clases-dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta-

-donde esta mi hermano Tadase?-preguntó utau

-regreso a clases como todos los demás… esta arreglando unos asuntos- susurro esto de ultimo de manera que amu no escuchase… en cambio tu utau tienes el permiso de tus maestros para quedarte con Hinamori hasta que se sienta mejor te parece bien?

-mmm… ya veo-dijo algo fría- en ese caso amu que te parece la idea?-dijo cambiando totalmente su semblante frio a uno más alegre…

-supongo que esta bien no? –sonrió

Mientras que…

-que rayos hacías Miyumi?!

-…

-Miyumi te estoy hablando! Respondeme!

-sueltame-susurro

-que?

-QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO!

-Miyumi tranquilízate, porfavor escuchame…

-que tengo que escuchar Ikuto!?... acaso son más mentiras…-dijo llorando- tu sabías la verdad y…y no me lo dijiste, sabias quien era yo, lo que sentía por ti y lo que le paso a mi familia y aún asi…

-por favor Miyumi entiéndeme… espera sentías?

-hmp…

-Flash back-

-hay alguien ahí?-preguntó una pequeña

-qui-quien es?-dijo una voz llorando

-por que lloras niño?-preguntó la azabache

- yo no estoy llorando!-respondió

- claro que si!-dijo la niña

-que no!

-que si!

-que no!

-ahh! Ya basta eres imposible-dijo la niña haciendo un puchero

-uh?... jaja-rió el niño

-naniiii?!

-e- eres muy graciosa-repondió el niño con una sonrisa a lo que su acompañante se sonrojo-

- etoo… te ves mejor con una sonrisa-respondió

-ah?

-lo ves ya no lloras es mejor sonreir… ahora dime porque llorabas?

-no importa…-dijo el niño cambiando su semblante a uno más serio

-como que no…

-aveces hay cosas que no se deben de contar…-dijo tristemente

-sabes… mi madre me dijo que si una vez veía a alguien triste haga lo necesario por hacerla sonreir y eso es lo que hare-dijo con una sonrisa

-como?-dijo el niño sobresaltado-por qué me dices esto?

-no lo sé… -sonrió- supongo que me siento cómoda contigo y confió en ti

-pe-pero si recién nos conocemos… como puedes… ser como ella *susurró*

-nee no te preocupes cuando crezca sere capaz de hacer a mucha gente muy feliz porque alegrare a todo el mundo con mis canciones y actuaciones que tenga-dijo mientras seguía sonriendo-

- eres muy tonta sabes…

-ehhhhh! Que dices!-dijo la niña para luego sacar la lengua-

-jaja! Sabes tu también me caes bien y creo que agrada tu sonrisa y compañia-a lo que la niña sonrió-y bien cual es tu nombre?

-uh? Ehh bueno e- es miyumi…-dijo sonrojanda

-ya veo…

-y el tuyo?-preguntó muy curiosa aun con un poco de rubor

-bueno creo que tengo que irme gracias MI-YU-MI- dijo el niño con énfasis

-ehhh!? Y cual es tu nombre-grito mientras veía al niño alejarse-

-mi nombre es Ikuto nos vemos!

-nos vemos?-se preguntó la pequeña miyumi- en efecto ikuto ya la había reconocido de algún lado

-UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE-

-heeeey! Miyumi!-se oyo gritar a alguien

-uh? I-ikuto kun?-dijo algo extrañada

-jeje veo que ahora soy ikuto KUN no?-dijo picaronamente-

-AHHH! Ya basta! no estoy para juegos-dijo friamente

-no…

-que?

-no te dejare a ti también un dia me dijiste que no dejarias a ninguna persona triste... yo tampoco lo hare-dijo el neko sonriendo

-uh?-dijo sonrojada-ikuto nunca te olvidare…

-y por qué lo harias si soy…- fue interrumpido por calido beso en la mejilla-

-porque te quiero I-KU-TO-KUN…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Miyumi lo que paso entre nosotros fue hace mucho aún eramos niños y…

-mis sentimientos no eran ninguna mentira Ikuto incluso hoy, hace unas horas te lo dije y pudiste decirme la verdad Ikuto pero…

-lo siento

-preferiste guardártela a pesar de ser amigos!

-lo siento

-no me confiaste algo que debía saber y me habría ayudado…

-lo siento…

-pero aún asi…en verdad te amo Ikuto…

-lo sien… eh?!

-es cierto…

-pe- pero miyu…- el neko no pudo acabar su frase debido a que unos labios se lo impedían…

-I… Ikuto- dijo la azabache sellando un beso en los labios de su amado neko-eres lo único que me queda …

-miyumi… yo…-dijo dejándose llevar por aquel beso

-kya! Ikuto!-escucho a miyumi quien se separara de el

-que que paso?

-e- en donde estamos?-mietras veía a su alrededor una atmosfera de color violeta-

-que raro- se escuchó decir al neko

-por… porque ya no estamos en el patio de la escuela? que hacemos aquí?

-ah? Por que me lo preguntas a mi?

-este lugar… no puede ser-dijo la azabache

-ya has estado en este lugar antes?-preguntó mientras veía como su compañera buscaba entre su ropa lo que parecía ser un collar con la forma de un neko con un medio corazón-

-eso es…

-lo recuerdas?-dijo emocionada miyumi-

-ujum-dijo al tiempo en que incocientemente buscaba en su bolsillo y encontró una cadena que también hacia juego con el collar de miyumi, el cual tenía forma de otro neko con la otra mitad del corazón-

-como es posible que…-dijo acercando su neko al de miyumi-

-no tengo la más minima idea-repondió esta acercando también su neko- kyaaa!- exclamó la azabache

-mi-miyumi!-dijo el neko mientras veía como está cambiaba de vestimenta con uno parecido al de su chara con lo cual no se percato de que el también había cambiado de apariencia- acaso esto es la transformación con un shugo?

-pe… pero pensé que te había perdido saku chan-dijo abrazando a nuevo chara que nacía de su interior con un traje parecida al de un idol... pero no una idol cualquiera…

* * *

Amu: EHHHHHHH!

Himari: que pasa?

Amu: e… etooo ikuto y miyumi chan!

Ikuto: celosa?

Inner: para mi que sí!

Amu: ahhh no es eso! Jum!

Ikuto: jaja

Himari: en este capi te complicamos las cosas con Ikuto ehh?

Amu: -//-

Himari: dejen rewies T.T


	6. encuentros!

Himari_ neeeee lamento la demora me mude y los benditos señores del internet no venian a instalar nada ¬¬

Inner: pero ahora ya regresamos!

Himari: nadie te pregunto a ti nada y si extraña a alguien no sera a ti ¬¬

Inner: mejor comenzemos...

Ikuto: ujum -o-

Himari: bien aqui vamos

charas: DOKI!

Himari, Inner e Ikuto: o-o

* * *

-rayos utau es muy terca… suerte que tiene el sueño profundo -dijo esbozando un suspiro-

-nee amu chan… eso no fue lo que paso exactamente- dijo el chara azul-

-FLASH BACK-

-Amu que no puedes salir- dijo la rubia sujetando a su amiga pelirosa-

-Utau! Dejame por favor quiero caminar un poco!- dijo haciendo pucheros-

-Amu ya basta!-decía la rubia mientras sujetaba a su amiga por la cintura-

-Kyyya! Utau dejame salir!-grito aferrándose más a la puerta-

-AMU!

-UTAU!

-AMU!

-GRRR! Ya casi…-tratando de abrir la puerta pero…-

-Utau chan, Amu chan!- gritaron las charas de las dos mencionadas

-Kyaa- se quejo Amu- eh? Utau chan?-dijo nerviosa mirando hacia donde su amiga-KYAAA! UTAU!-gritó exaltada

-…

-Utauu no mueras quedate conmigo utauuuu!

-Ya basta de tanto teatro amu chi-dijo miki

-Si, amu chan ya sabemos que solo se ha desmayado-dijo ran

-Cierto de suu- dijo suu

-Utau chan yo te cuidare- dijo eru con ojitos angelicales

-O si como no! Si alguien cuidara a Utau sere yo!-dijo iru

-Que no utau chan necesita de mi!

-Que no!

-Que si!

-Que no!

-ARRGGG! Porque utau chan preferiría estar contigo!

-Porque soy un angel!

-Já!

-Nee amu chi no podemos dejar cuidar solas a esas dos a utau chan-dijo suu al ver que amu pensaba escabullirse

-Eh si tienes mucha razón suu emm bueno puedes quedarte con miki y ran a ayudarlas

-Pero amu chi-dijo ran

-Nada de peros…

-Ehh… amu… yo-decía miki

-Oh si miki ven conmigo

-Si amu chan!-decía esbozando una sonrisa-

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Mm si ya lo sé miki pero por lo menos pudimos salir de enfermería y podre ver a I…

-Uh?

-i…

-amu…-dijo miki

-y ya se me olvido jeje…

-si amu chan tu quería salir para ver a ikuto nee?

-EHHH! Porque dices esooo!

-Está bien amu no dire nada-dijo la chara sonriendo

-Uf… bueno ehhhh! MIKI TU VENIAS POR YORU EH!

-Kyaaa! Amu chan!-dijo tratando de ocultar lo evidente mientras amu reía pero…-

-Uh?-dijo amu parando de reir-

-Que pasa amu chan?

-Parece que es el destino-rió amu picaronamente viendo a su chara- ven miki!-dijo ya que había visto al chara del neko-

-Amu chan espera!

-YO yoru!

-Eh? Amu chan! Qu… que haces aquí!?-dijo el chara exaltado-

-Nee porque te pones asi yoru? Pues respondiéndote estoy porque me aburría estando en la enfermería y decidi dar una vuelta con miki- dijo haciendo énfasis a la ultimo mencionada-

-AMU CHAN!-dijo una miki muy sonrojada

-Deben irse! Nya! –dijo yoru-

-Uh? Yoru?-dijo miki

-Lo siento ami chan, miki debo irme con ikuto nya! Regresen a la enfermería!-dijo el chara despidiéndose

-Pero que le pasa!?- dijo amu molesta

-Amu chan debemos regresar yoru se le notaba algo preocupado-decía la chara deprimida

-Oh no! ´rimero averiguaremos que es lo que pasa con ese neko y su chara!-dijo amu decidida

-Hai! Amu chan- dijo emocionada miki comenzando a seguir a su dueña que se había adelantado al seguir a yoru-

-CON IKUTO E MIYUMI-

-Saku chan eres tu…!- dijo abrazando al chara

-Saku… chan? Dijo el neko- ella es… saku chan?!

-Hai-respondió miyumi- la recuerdas ikuto kun?

-Já! Claro si es con ella que yoru jugaba la mayor parte del tiempo y dejaba solas a eru e iru como olvidarlo!-dijo riéndose

-Ujum! Si recuerdas cuando hicimos nuestra primera presentación en el parque?

-Cuando hicimos que los charas también acturan?

-Y nos confundíamos de líneas!-agregó miyumi

-Jaja! Pero si tu nunca te equivocabas miyumi eras la princesa del teatro!-dijo riendo ikuto

-Ikuto kun-dijo miyumi sonrojándose al oir lo que dijo su amado neko- princesa?-repitió

-Eras la mejor miyumi y lo sigues siendo… -dijo acariciándole su cabello-

-Iku…-lo que no acabo la frase ya que el neko la estaba abrazando de tal manera que podía sentir su aliento sobre su cabello-

-EN OTRO SITIO

-Amu chan?- dijo miki- estas bien?-preguntó al notar que amu tenia la mirada en otro punto

-…

-Amu chan- dijo acercándose al ver que su dueña que no contestaba y parecía que se encontraba llorando?- amu cha..?-fue lo último que dijo al ver lo que su dueña observaba-

-i… iku… ikuto…-susurraba entre sollozos la pelirosa al ver la escenita en la que se encontraba el neko con esa desconocida -

-Amu…vayamonos amu chan-le sugirió su chara-

-ha… hai-dijo antes de levantarse para luego mirar a su chara y mostrarle una sonrisa falsa- vámonos miki; suu y ran deben estar preocupadas-

-amu chan- dijo triste la chara por su dueña

-vamos ya miki…-dijo la pelirosa

-ujum- respondió miki siguiendo en silencio a su dueña

- como es que… ikuto…acaso ella habrá sido… su novia?-pensaba amu mientras se le partia lo que quedaba de su corazón- y si utau sabia de esto? Habrá sido por esto que no quería que saliera? Pero como? No no puede ser además ella no sabe que el me gusta! Queee digo!...

- Ni siquiera me gusta entonces porque me afecta tanto!-dijo esto ultimo algo alto-

-Amu chan en verdad ikuto kun te gusta mucho no?- pregunto su chara antes de entrar a la enfermería-

-miki por favor no le comentes esto a nadie- dijo abriendo la puerta-

-esta bien amu chan-dijo viendo el triste semblante que reflejaba su dueña

-AMU! No puedo creer que te hayas ido! Y peor aun dejándome inconsiente! Que falta de cariño por tu parte amu! además que… uh? Amu me estás oyendo?!... amu…?-dijo viendo a su amiga la cual comenzaba a llorar- amu que tienes? Qué paso?

-utau chan!- dijo abrazandola ya que no puedo contenerse más ella era su mejor amiga debía de contárselo a alguien-

-dime amu que pasa? Puedes contarme…

-hai-respondió amu por lo que comenzó a contarle lo sucedido entre lágrimas y sollozos hasta la hora de la salida-

-no puede ser amu! Lo siento mucho no pensé que te gustara mi hermano por la forma en la que lo negabas y mucho menos que lo encontrarías con miyumi…

-miyumi?-pregunto amu-

- si amu, la chica con quien lo viste seguro a de haber sido miyumi sabes cuándo te fuiste ella se mudo al lado de nuestra vivienda y a sido casi como una hermana para nosotros así como tu-explico la rubia

-pero al parecer ella no lo ve como un casi hermano a ikuto- agrego amu

-amu yo… pues ellos han sido novios hace mucho y…

-COMOOO!

-shh amu dejame terminar-dijo utau-

-gomenee…

-pff… pues como te decía si ellos fueron novios pero se habían separado porque ikuto pensó que tal vez ella estaba confundida en sus sentimientos y solo le quería porque siempre estuvimos con ella cuando…

-uh? Utau sigue…-le pidió amu-

-bueno no hay razón para mencionar esto el punto es que mi hermano la quería y al parecer aun le quiere mucho amu y yo no puedo oponerme a lo que pueda sentir el aunque aun si pudiera no lo haría lo siento amu-dijo triste utau

-por que? por que no?-pregunto exaltada amu

-no te molestes amu lo que pasa es que el es mi hermano y yo quiero que sea feliz este con quien este y además tanto tu como miyumi son como mis hermanas y ambas muy buenas y al parecer con el mismo gusto por mi hermano-dijo dado por terminado el tema-

-tienes razón utau chan lo siento… es verdad ikuto debe estar con quien se siente feliz…

-ohayo amu chi!- dijo entrando una pequeña peliroja ABRAZANDO A AMU provocando que esta cayera-

- nee lo siento no pude retenerla-dijo muy apenada sakari-

-hey! Yaya ya deja a amu chan en paz- dijo con un suspiro

-nee pero si a amu no le molesta y no e visto en todo el dia-dijo yaya haciendo pucheros sin soltar a amu-

-pff que haremos contigo- dijo seriamente rima

-ehh… yaya no venias a preguntarle algo a amu?-dijo tímidamente sakari

-CIERTO! Amu chan sigue en pie lo de la pijamada en casa de utau?

-ehh… yaya no creo que amu pueda ella debe estar cansada y…-dijo utau

- me parece perfecto- dijo amu interrumpiendo a utau

-amu…-dijo utau viendo triste a su amiga

-esta bien utau chan arigato!- dijo sonriendo

-entonces esta decidido!-dijo yaya

-a que hora debemos de ir?-pregunto rima

-a las 8:00 pm!-respondio yaya

-hey! Un momento por lo menos dejame poner la hora yaya! Es mi casa!

-e..es cierto yaya-dijo sakari

-jeje lo siento utau chan

-bien!... será a las 8:00 pm!

CAIDA ANIME

-uh? Pero que…?

-UTAU!-gritaron todas

-nee nee utau chan ya invitaron a miyumi chan?-pregunto Sakari

-uh?

- es cierto utau chan! Invitemos también a miyumi chan!- gritó Yaya

-eh chicas no creo que sea buena idea verán todas conocemos a Amu pero Miyumi…-trato de justificar la rubia

-EHHHH! Pero que tiene solo las presentamos y ya! Respondió la peliroja

-yo… concuerdo con Yaya chan además Miyumi nunca a faltado a ninguna de nuestras reuniones y…

-esta bien utau chan, todo esta bien-dijo amu esbozando una sonrisa falsa-

-amu chan…- dijeron ran, miki y suu

-verad miki no hay nada malo en conocer más amigos nee?-pregunto a su chara azul quien sabía los detalles de la situación y por ahora su mejor confidente-

-ujum, si amu chan-dijo sonriendo

-problema resuelto!-dijo una orgullosa peliroja

-EHHHHH!-gritó Rima

-naniiiii!?-dijeron todas

- son las 4:00 pm! Ya paso una hora desde la salida!-dijo

-NANIIIII! –dijeron exaltadas todas incluidas las charas

-Rima chan hemos perdido nuestro programa favorito de comedia-decía Kusu Kusu muy triste

-KYAAA! Callatee!- gritaba Rima

-nani?- dijeron todas

-pueden ya dejar de decir NANIIII!?!

-na.. em si-respondieron con gotitas en las cabezas-

-entonces supongo que nos vemos el sábado-dijo amu

-hai!

-bien tengo que irme-dijo una muy apurada Rima- vámonos Kusu Kusu

-ja né Rima chan!

-nosotras también debemos irnos Yaya- dijo Sakari

-waa es cierto sakari chan bueno -haciendo puchero- ya que… matta né amu chi e utau chan

-matta né Yaya chan, Sakary chan-dijeron a dúo

-nee amu chi, utau chan cuando comenzaran a vivir juntas?-preguntó Yaya antes de irse

-aun no lo sé yaya-dijo una preocupada amu

-nee yaya llegaras aun mas tarde a casa vete ya!-dijo una utau algo fastidiada-

-moooooe! Utau chan es muy mala!-dijo entre risas-

-si! y soy tan mala que si dejas a Sakari esperar un minuto no… mejor dicho un segundo más publicare tus fotos en el panel del instituto!

-no te referiras a…

-ujum! Van 52 milisegundos…

-KYAAAA!- grito la peliroja tomando a Sakari de la chaqueta y a ambos charas corriendo a una velocidad que nadie se habría podido imaginar-

- jeje siempre es lo mismo?-preguntó riendo una divertida amu mientras caminaban a sus casas o en el caso de amu por el momento hotel

-me encantaría decirte que no pero si no le digo nada puede quedarse en la calle hasta el día siguiente haciendo esperar a la pobre Sakari- respondió utau

-mmm Sakari es una chica muy paciente y parece también agradable

-jeje si tienes razón es muy agradable pero espera que te tenga más confianza ahí conoceras a las verdadera Sakari-dijo sonriendo maléficamente

-u… utau chan porque sonries asi-preguntó amu asustada al igual que sus charas-

-no es nada, no es nada bueno fresita aquí me desvió a mi casa nos vemos mañana

-si heladito de pocholate aunque creo que mañana todo será un caos

-umm tienes razón nopuedo creer que te hayas desmayado el primer día baka!-le regañaba utau entre risas-

-UTAU CHAN! Tu tuviste la culpa por decirme que también viviría con tu her…

-mi her…? Uh? Mi hermano!

-ehhhh! Quien te dijo que por tu hermano iba a decir de tu hermosa compañia!

-y por eso te desmayaste? Si como no amu

-ehh pues me desmaye porque simplemente no desaune bien si!

-si amu como sea ja né-dijo utau corriendo hacia su casa

-no cambias utau-susurró amu

-QUE SI Y E CAMBIADO MUCHO! Casi…CU-ÑA-DI-TA!-grito utau a lo lejos

-es…escucho lo que dije?-se preguntó amu mientras se daba cuenta que todos la miraban por lo dicho por utau-

-KYAAAA! QUE NO ME GUSTA!-gritó

-ah…-suspiro amu ya habían pasado horas desde que había dejado a utau pero se encontraba paseando por el lugar para aclarar sus sentimientos hacia el neko para luego dar la vuelta y chocar con…

-deberías de fijarte mas por donde vas amu –dijo con una burlesca sonrisa

-e…eto…IKUTO! QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-hmp… camino a mi casa y tu que haces aquí?

-vine con utau

-ah? A estas horas?-mostrandole la hora que marcaba su celular-

-nani? KYAAAA! Es muy tarde!

-eso mismo digo-dijo el neko

-pe pero entonces que haces tu también llegando a estas horas neko baka!-dijo tratando de burlarse de el

-pues yo no tengo hora de llegada y estoy en la puerta de mi casa además porque habría de decirte con quien estuve…

-nani? La puerta de tu casa? Kyaaa pero como…? Uh? Espera Saliste con alguien?

-hmp…

-mooooo tu solo lo dijiste!

-Sali con una amiga y fui a dejarla al lado…

-ah? Uh… ya veo es tu vecina-dijo amu aparentando estar feliz ya que sabia por utau que su vecina era miyumi y también algo curiosa aunque lo de curiosa era más por saber que había hecho con miyumi- y que tal la pasaron?

-hmp… amu sabes… eres muy curiosa-dijo riendo

-hmp! Pues bien entonces no me cuentes me voy!-dijo caminando

-AMU ESPERA!-dijo tomandola del brazo a lo que amu se sonrojo y recordó las películas romanticas en cuando pasa esto es porque el chico le declararía su amor-

-na… nani?-pregunto sonrojada-

-pues yo…

-que? puedes decirme Ikuto-

-yo…

-ujum… tu…?

-yo quería….

-ya basta ikuto dilo de una vez-aparentando no interesarle* dilo ya que me estas matando*-pensó para sus adentros la pelirosa

- quería pedirte un consejo …

-nani?! Tu un consejo…. A MI!?

-shhh ya cállate si no vas a ayudarme mejor me voy-dijo el neko

-esta bien esta bien pero sobre que… no puedo ayudarte sino me dices a que viene el tema

-hmp… sabia que accederías pues bien no se si ya la conoceras pero hay una chica que pues ella es mi novia y…

-no porque me pasa esto solo a mi puede venir el chico que me gusta a pedirme consejos para poder hacer feliz a su novia… que rayos! Acabo de admitir que me gusta! Que digo!-pensaba la pelirosa mientras el neko le explicaba la situación-

-y se acerca su cumpleaños y no sabía que regalarle podrías… hey amu! Estas?

-…

-amu!

-eh si si

-y bueno…

-ah claro claro pues creo que podrías salir con ella y hacer algo juntos que se yo ver una película, luego una cena roamntica y al final como eres bueno tocando el viólin podrías componerle una canción y que ella la cante contigo después de todo e escuchado mucho de Miyumi especialmente de su actuación ya que hace mucho que no canta lastima me gustaba mucho oírla…

-si tienes razón es la mejo… eh!

-nani?

-como sabes que miyumi es mi novia?!

-que acaso no lo dijiste?-dijo alterada Amu ya uqe había metido la pata

-no

-que si!

-no y estoy seguro amu como sabes que…

-por que lo dices era muy obvio jeje

-amu… estuviste espiando-dijo sonriendo

-kyaaa! Como crees!? Tengo mejores coas que hacer bueno me voy…!

-hmp… ok chismosita! Nos vemos mañana en el instituto y por cierto ella volverá a cantar tenlo por hecho!-dijo despidiéndose

-ehhh! Que no soy chismosa! Espera….-dijo corriendo hacia el

-que?

-tiene charas verdad?

-y dices no ser chismosa…

-hmp

-ahh…-suspiró- si tiene tres charas una es Rinko una chara muy cariñosa representa sus sentimientos para expresarlos libremente, la otra es katira es parecida a Yoru aun nose el porque nació-decia el neko muy tonto- y por ultimo esta saku chan el deseo de ser la mejor cantante y actriz en realidad todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte, claro miyumi sabe actuar de por si sola pero parte de su deseo murió es decir su canto al …

-uh? Porque paras?

-ehh… pues estas temblando y porque ya es muy tarde mejor vete a casa-dijo haciendo ademan de irse

-ikuto baka! hmp!-grito amu dirigiéndose a su hotel

-mientras ikuto la veía irse- eso estuvo cerca-dijo-

-ikuto es verdad que volvió saku chan?-preguntó el chara

-si yoru ya podras verla no te preocupes-dijo ikuto mostrando una sonrisa

-ikuto me siento raro

-porque lo dices?

-no lo sé es que hoy mientras hablaban con amu chan la note a mikialgo rara y me sentí mal por ella mientras les hablaba sobre las charas de miyumi chan que aun no conocían

-ya veo yoru…

-que pasa ikuto nya?

-que piensan de miyumi y amu?

-bueno nya miyumi es muy linda, buena en lo que se propone y cocina muy bien nya! Además te quiere mucho ikuto nya! Y bueno amu no la recuerdo mucho nya… pero también es buena pero es muy chillona…porque lo preguntas ikuto nya!?

-já! Gracias yoru-dijo riendo-no es nada importante sabes yoru hoy regrese con miyumi creo que aun me sigue gustando y por lo visto mas de lo que pensaba…

-nya… ikuto siempre te apoyare nya!


End file.
